Help From Elsewhere
by NinjaGirl1117
Summary: He never intended to travel to the future that day...Nor did he expect to end up on Tationne of all the places...Perhaps the galaxy was not in Obi-Wan Kenobi's favor...Discontinued...
1. Concern

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it! I will make more chapters on it! Please Review!**

" _You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War. You will try to stop me. I'm sorry. I have seen that it is the Jedi who stand in the way of peace."_ The words Anakin had said to Obi-Wan on Mortis disturbed him greatly. The words echoed through Obi Wan's ears. The most upsetting words he heard were _"I have seen that it is the Jedi that stands in the way of peace._ " What was that supposed to mean? Obi-Wan reflected on what Anakin had said. Of course, when asked, his former Padawan stated that he had no memory of any of it, other than waking up next to The Father.

It had been a couple of days since the events on Mortis, and he was exhausted. He sat there in his bed at the Jedi Temple reviewing the what had happened. Anakin's yellow sith eyes had been like daggers piercing his heart when he saw them. If Anakin turned, that would shatter his heart. He ran his hand through his hair and began to get ready for the day. He walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth extra long, still thinking about the time on Mortis, and how it still made him uneasy for some reason. He combed through his hair and then trimmed the parts of his beard that were uneven. While washing his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw was a tired man who hadn't had a decent night's rest in a while. He rubbed his eyes and decided he would meditate on the matter. Drying off his face with a cloth, he went to change out of his night clothes and into his tan robes that he wore during the day.

Later, while finishing his breakfast, his comm beeped. He sighed, hoping it wasn't time for yet another council meeting. He'd already sat through so many of them. Despite his patience, they tended to go on forever, mostly about the war. Sometimes he wondered what the war was doing to the Jedi Order. What had happened to the peacekeepers? Jedi padawans were being thrown on the battlefield to fight in bloody battles. And with that Jedi younglings numbers diminishing by each passing day. Most importantly what war is doing to the Republic. Senators fighting constantly no one being able to agree on anything. Pulling himself out of his dark thoughts he answered pressing the button to respond.

"Kenobi," he said authoritatively.

A familiar voice came through the comm. "Hey master, do you want to spar? I'm telling you I will beat you this time," Anakin challenged. Obi-Wan thought he was up to Anakin's dare.

"Sure, Anakin, but don't be so sure. I did beat you last time," Obi-Wan said with a playful smile spread across his face.

"We'll see, Master," Anakin teased, and hung up the comm.

He found Anakin speaking with Ahsoka in the sparring rooms. Arguing, yet again about something. When they saw him approach they turned their heads and smiled. Completely acting as if they weren't in a heated argument earlier. Obi-Wan did pick up the look gave Ahsoka the "we'll talk about this later" which made him inwardly smile. They were great warriors, but when they wanted to they could act like kids.

"I just came to watch the show Master Kenobi, I hope that's okay," Ahsoka said to Obi-Wan as he drew close to them.

"Of course, Ahsoka. Otherwise, who will be the witness when I defeat Anakin?" Obi-Wan declared. Ahsoka grinned at Master Kenobi's claim. Their duels were always close because they both knew each other's sparring strengths and weaknesses. It was always a blur of blue lights when they fought.

Both of them began to get ready for their duel. Whenever they dueled a big crowd would gather to watch. Most of the Jedi used it almost as a distraction to take their mind of the war raging across the galaxy.

Obi-Wan began to stretch while he did some deep breathing exercises to ready himself for the fight. All of a sudden, an agonizing headache burst through Obi Wan's head, sending the Jedi to his knees, with his hands clenching his head. In an instant, Anakin was by his side trying to find out what was wrong. His vision was foggy and as for his hearing, he could only make out Anakin's concerned voice.

"Master? Master can you hear me?" Anakin frantically addressed his friend with real concern on his face. The former Padawan crouched near him and put his hand on Obi Wan's back trying to provide some reassurance. He could feel his good friend's terrible discomfort. He cringed at seeing his friend in pain. He called out to Ahsoka to get him a healer right away and prayed to the Force that Obi-Wan would be alright soon.

When the pain finally began to ease, Obi-Wan slowly began to rise to his feet. Just then, the pain returned and raced up into his head even more intensely. Then the Jedi Master's world went black.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can! Please review with critiques and comment if you liked it!**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Author's Note: Obi Wan's traveling to the future! Hope you like it and as always review!**

Obi Wan found himself in a misty and foggy place that seemed so peaceful.

"Obi Wan I am so proud of you" Qui Gon spoke to his former apprentice. A voice Obi Wan hasn't heard in a while, Obi Wan turned to face Qui Gon. "You've finally come to believe in the living force."

"How is this possible? You're...you're..dead." Obi Wan admitted sadly.

"One is able to retain his self after death. Quite fascinating isn't it my old padawan?" Qui Gon answered with a small wistful smile. Wishing he had more time with former padawan.

"But I don't understand master why are we here and, where am I?" Obi wan asked confused. Forcing the emotions that he had buried deep in his heart from his late masters funeral. He inwardly winced the wound almost opening back up that had taken forever to heal. He couldn't break down not now not in front of him.

"Obi Wan the force is giving us a wonderful opportunity and is sending you to the future." Qui Gon replied. With his arms crossed, trying to get a read on Obi Wan's expression. Then again he wasn't called "The Negotiator" for nothing. Except for this time in which his former padawan's face lit up with shock.

"The future? What happens? Why me master?" Obi Wan asked. Having some many questions arise in his head. Qui Gon raised his hand to motion for Obi wan to stop.

"You will see many things you don't like Obi Wan, but keep an open mind. The future can be changed, you can help make a brighter future. Remember your training, trust your instincts. I believe this won't be the last time we see each other my old friend." Qui Gon responded as his disappeared. Leaving Obi Wan with more questions than to begin with. Then everything went black again.

Finally, Obi Wan came to. The pain in his head had died away as he started to rub his head as he stood up. His vision was very blurred, and all he could see was light blur. Blinking a lot his sight gradually returned, and he looked around. All he noticed was the blinding two suns and sand beneath his feet. Taking in his surroundings he was very confused. Had he not just been in the Jedi Temple? Brushing the sand off of his robes he looked around and saw a cantina. _What in the blazes am I doing on Mos Eisley on Tatooine?_ Obi Wan thought. _Out of all the places I could be when traveling into the future why Tatooine?_ Then a feeling washed over him. It was coming from the force and was urging him to go in a certain direction. Obi Wan noticed the speeder parked in the back and a guy next to. He began to head over. Coming up to the guy the guy looked at him weird.

"What do you want?" The man snarled. Looking Obi Wan up and down.

"You will give me your speeder." Obi Wan force suggested the man.

"I will give you my speeder." The man replied, handing the keys over. If Anakin were here he would be teasing Obi Wan how he used the force suggestion to take the guys speeder. Not on "more important" matters. Which Obi Wan had told Anakin when he first learned it. Partially because Anakin would run down to the lower levels of Coruscant and try it on the weak minded down there to get their money. Smiling he jumped on the speeder, and flew in the way the force was guiding him towards.

After a good twenty minutes the force pulled him in direction of a small house. Still confused he hopped off the speeder and walked towards the door. Hesitating, he knocked. _What could be behind the door?_ He thought. When the door opened, an older man appeared in the doorway. The older man had a beard and hair was white. They both looked each other up and down then something clicked.

"Since when did I get so old?" Obi Wan asked. He knew Anakin always called him old man, yet he never thought he would get that old.

"20 years of exile will do that." Older Obi Wan replied stiffly. Ignoring the insult his younger self had said. "Now come you must have a lot of questions." Older Obi Wan said lighting the mood. Waving his hand towards his small house his younger self followed him inside.

Sitting down as his older self poured him some tea he scratched his head. "How far am I into the future?" Obi Wan questioned himself.

"Far, judging by your appearance you're still in the era of the Clone Wars. Older Obi Wan stated. Handing his younger self a cup of tea. Slightly astonished by his older self observations Obi Wan nodded. Wrapping his hands around the tea he took a small sip.

"What happened? What happened to the galaxy and what happened to us?" Obi Wan inquired to his older self.

Knowing himself, he knew it would be a matter of time till himself would want to know what happened. Choosing his words carefully he responded.

"Well the Sith took over and formed an Empire. Claiming the Jedi to be traitors of the Republic we have been hunted down. The surviving Jedi like us have been in exile." He pointed out. He let his words sink into his younger self. It hit home, he saw himself wince at "hunted down".

Obi Wan was stunned. _How could the Jedi Council not see this? Where was Anakin?_ The only word Obi Wan managed to choke out was. "How?" Taking a deep breath Obi Wan looked at his younger self.

"We were all fooled, Palpatine was the Sith Lord we were looking for. Darth Sidious declared himself Emperor at the Republics weakest point. With the help of his new apprentice Darth Vader, he created his Empire."

Obi Wan's fist clenched. He knew he felt something wrong about the Chancellor from the start. Realizing this action he released his frustration into the force. Taking a slow breath in and out he wondered who this "Darth Vader" was.

"Who is this Darth Vader?" He said investigating. _It couldn't be Dooku because he was Lord Tyrannas._

Hesitating Obi Wan didn't know whether or not to tell who Darth Vader really was. Deciding he cleared his throat.

"Darth Vader was once a Jedi, he was a good friend, but Palpatine twisted his mind and made him turn against everyone he loved." Older Obi Wan told himself. Feeling kind of bad lying to himself he inwardly winced. Seeing the color drain from his face Obi Wan knew that it was right to withhold the truth from himself.

"Vader was once a Jedi? He is a fallen Jedi?" Obi Wan asked, but already knew. Older Obi Wan nodded his head sadly. "What happened to Anakin? Where is he?" Obi Wan asked in a quiet voice, afraid of the answer.

"He was betrayed and murdered by Vader." Obi Wan voiced with his eyes starting to water. His younger self couldn't keep it in. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes looked so hurt. Reaching out with the force he felt his bond with Anakin shattered. He knew that bonds were either shattered when one of them turned or died.

"Anakin….he's….gone.." Obi Wan whispered. Almost to himself at first he didn't believe it. He felt as if Anakin was going to walk through the door and make some stupid joke like he always would. Except in this future Anakin did not survive. Feeling Obi Wan should know what happened to Vader Obi Wan continued.

"Yoda sent me to face Vader, I fought him. I thought I could turn him back, but he was plunged in the darkness. I managed to get the high ground and I told him not to try it, but he did. I cut off his legs around the knee and most of his left arm." Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to choke back the sobs in his voice. "He rolled down and was engulfed in flames. I was sent to kill him, but I couldn't. Now he haunts the galaxy, and I wonder if I made the mistake of not finishing him off. I wasn't strong enough to overcome my attachment to him as a friend to kill him. Now the galaxy suffers from my mistake." Older Obi Wan gravely told his younger self. His younger self had been horrified at what had just been told to him.

"I can not believe this...another jedi...fallen.." Obi Wan said with so much sadness. He slowly looked up gazing up towards himself. Trying to pull himself together he swallowed. "That may have happened, but you did the right thing Jedi don't kill unarmed people. It's not the Jedi way." Obi Wan said reassuring his older self. "I can't believe the ordeal you have been through. I will do everything in my power to stop this future from happening." Obi Wan insisted, putting his hand on his older self's back.

"That would mean so much to me." His older self voiced finally looking up meeting his younger selfs eyes. _More than you know. If you could prevent the fall of Anakin Skywalker everything would change._ Thought the older Obi Wan.

 **Author's Note: I will update as soon as possible! Review with critiques and comment if you liked it! Thanks guys so much for reading!**


End file.
